


The Cat Made of Snow

by Aquatic_Batt



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Ghosts, I thought this would be a funky little idea, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Snow, Snowman, StarClan (Warriors), Winter, Writing Prompt, it's kind of a mix of emotions tbh, leaf-bare, might be kinda poorly written though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatic_Batt/pseuds/Aquatic_Batt
Summary: Lionkit convinced Hollykit and Jaykit to sneak out of camp with him during a night in leaf-bare. They find a clump of snow resembling a cat, but Jaykit is unable to see it, so it's up to the three to create one that Jaykit WILL see!
Relationships: Hollyleaf & Jayfeather & Lionblaze (Warriors)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Cat Made of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for some writing prompts and a friend of mine gave me the prompt of "making a snowman" and this is what i came up with! ahh I hope it turned our alright bc I wrote this all in one sitting lmao 
> 
> also for anyone waiting on Burned to Ashes--I'm so sorry for the hiatus! I've been taking forever to work on that one, but I do plan on eventually finishing it!!!!!!! just might take awhile lol

“Are you sure we should be out here?” Hollykit’s voice came out as a whimper.

“Who cares if we’re supposed to be out here?” Lionkit shot back. “We’re having fun! And it’s not like we’re gonna get caught or anything.” 

“I sure hope not,” Jaykit heard her voice quiver, and he could tell it wasn’t due to the cold. “I’d hate to upset Squirrelflight.” 

With each paw step, Jaykit’s paws sunk into the soft and cold snow. The forest around them was eerily quiet—was it normally this quiet? Or was it just quiet because the night had settled in? He wasn’t sure, for this was their first trip out of camp. 

Lionkit had pitched the idea to them early that morning: tonight, they would go and explore the forest for themselves. They often wondered what secrets it held—and why their parents would never let them go out there on their own. But tonight, they would find out. 

“Look at that!” Hollykit shouted. “That clump of snow almost looks like a cat!”

Jaykit’s eyes widened and ears perked up. What was she looking at? Straining his eyes, he tried his hardest to at least catch a glimpse of it. 

But he saw nothing but black. 

“I don’t see it.”

“Wrong way, mouse-brain!” Lionkit giggled, and Jaykit felt a paw gently press his cheek to reangle his gaze. “Over there!” 

Jaykit tried his hardest once more to look for what they found. Maybe he missed it simply because he was looking in the wrong direction? Maybe he could see it now! He’d have to thank Lionkit later for his help. 

But…

“I still don’t see it.” 

“That’s odd,” Hollykit remarked. He heard the snow crunching softly and more loudly, signaling that she was approaching him. She then paused, and there was silence for a few moments. 

“Are you seeing this?” 

“Huh?” Jaykit leaned backward, startled by how close she sounded. “See what?” 

“My paw. I’m waving it right in front of you!” 

“I… don’t see it.” 

“Huh,” Hollykit trailed off for a moment, seemingly confused by his inability to see what was supposedly right in front of him. Was something wrong? “Well, there’s basically a clump of snow over there that somewhat looks like a cat. It’s tall and has the ear clumps.” 

“It’s tall, alright!” Lionkit continued. “Really tall! Huge, even; the size of a tree!” 

“Uh,” Hollykit paused, confused. Was Lionkit telling the truth? “Yeah! It’s really tall. If it were a real cat, I bet it could squash us with one step, like tiny bugs!” 

Oh my, how frightening, yet exciting! Jaykit wished dearly to see what this strange cat-shaped snow clump looked like. With all his might, Jaykit strained his eyes to see it, so hard that it started to feel like someone had pressed their paws hard against the sides of his head. It started to hurt, actually. 

“I still don’t see it,” Jaykit pouted, sitting down in the snow. He felt tears welling in his eyes. “I wish I could, that sounds so cool!” 

Suddenly, wet tears streamed down Jaykit’s face. He sniffled hard to keep them in, but he couldn’t hold back. Why couldn’t he see what they saw? He just wanted to know what to look for! 

_ This is so unfair!  _

He felt a warm presence at his right as Hollykit sat down beside him. Her tail curled round his back, and she began to lick his cheeks, just as Squirrelflight does when she needs to calm him down. 

“There, there, Jaykit,” Hollykit’s voice was gentle. “It’s no big deal. The snow cat isn’t actually that big. We made it up because we hoped that if we hyped it up enough, you would be able to see it!” 

“That doesn’t make me want to see it any less,” Jaykit sobbed, pressing his muzzle into Hollykit’s fur. “I want to see it so bad! Why can’t I?” 

“You know what?” Lionkit shouted, and Jaykit could hear the snow crunching hard as he bounced toward them. “This one’s lame. It hardly looks like a cat anyways! We should make our own—it’ll look so much better!” 

“Yeah, you’re right!” Hollykit’s fur brushed up against Jaykit’s as she stood up. “Ours will be so realistic you won’t even know it’s made of snow! C’mon Jaykit,” she brushed her tail against him as she padded over to Lionkit. “Let’s make a new one, this one you’ll actually see!” 

The three began to construct a new body. Jaykit could hear the snow crunch louder as Hollykit and Lionkit began to roll a clump of snow together. After a moment, Hollykit huffed in satisfaction. 

“Looking good! Lionkit, Jaykit, you two make a head to go on top of the body. I’ll go collect rocks for the face!” 

“Hey, you’re not the boss of us!” Lionkit growled.

“Yeah!” Jaykit added. “Who claimed you were the leader here?” 

“I did!” Hollykit’s voice was fading, and Jaykit could tell she had already wandered off to gather rocks. He shook his head. 

_ Well, I guess we have no choice!  _

Lionkit began to gather snow into a ball, then began to pat at the snow. “Over here!” he called to Jaykit. “Help me roll this, would ya?” 

Jaykit stepped to Lionkit’s side and pressed his paws to the clump of snow he gathered. Already, it was a little big, as he had to reach a little high to push properly; but he knew it had to be bigger. 

“On my count, we start rolling,” Lionkit instructed. “One, two, three!” 

Immediately, Lionkit gave the clump a big shove, bigger than Jaykit was expecting. Jaykit fell forward and face first into the snow. 

“Oops!” Lionkit began to laugh. “Sorry, put a little too much force into that one!” 

Jaykit felt his ears growing hot with embarrassment. He should’ve put more force into his own push, that way he wouldn’t have face planted in the snow. How humiliating! Jaykit stood up, shaking his body to get any snow that clumped into his fur off. 

“Try not to be so hard this time!” Jaykit snapped, placing his paws back on the clump. 

“I’ll try my best!” 

Jaykit and Lionkit started once more to roll the snow, this time with much more ease. In no time, they formed a clump big enough to become the head of their snow cat. That was when Hollykit showed up. Jaykit could hear her pushing multiple rocks through the snow with her paws. 

“Wookin’ goof!” Hollykit shouted through what Jaykit assumed was more rocks in her jaws.

“What?” Jaykit asked. “We can’t understand you when you talk with your mouth full!” 

Lionkit began to laugh, and Jaykit heard a spitting noise and the sound of rocks hitting snow as Hollykit spat them out. 

“I said, ‘looking good!’ Now we just need to put the head on and we can add ears and these rocks!” 

“Already on it!” Lionkit spoke, finally catching his breath from laughing. “Jaykit, grab the sides of the head and on the count of three, we’ll heave it up. Ready?” 

“Yeah.” 

“One, two—“

“Three!” 

With all the force they could manage, Lionkit and Jaykit heaved the head upward onto the body. Excitement coursed through Jaykit’s body. It was a success!

“Here,” Hollykit padded over with the rocks, then there was the sound of shuffling as she collected snow. Gently, she placed the snow on top of the head of the snow cat, carving it to be ear-shaped. “Can you see it yet, Jaykit?” 

Jaykit strained his eyes again, hoping to spot it. But there was still nothing. 

“No.” 

“Maybe it’s because we’re not done yet!” Lionkit insisted, shuffling a paw through the snow to grab a rock. “We just need to add the finishing touches now!” 

Jaykit sat back and listened as Hollykit and Lionkit took over adding the face to the snow cat. Then, Hollykit placed a rock at Jaykit’s paws. 

“Here’s the nose, we want you to add the final touch. Maybe you’ll be able to see it then!” 

Jaykit picked up the rock. It was cold and hard, yet somewhat rounded. He felt excitement course through his veins. This was it. One final touch, and the snow cat would be done, and he would finally see it! A smile formed on Jaykit’s muzzle. 

Yet, anxiety couldn’t help but squirm like a worm in his belly. What if he wouldn’t see it? What if it wouldn’t be there before his eyes when he added the final touch? 

There was only one way to find out. 

Gently, Jaykit felt for the very center of the face, then pressed the rock into the snow. The snow molded around the rock to ensure that it would stay in place. Then, he let go. 

It was finished. 

“We did it!” Lionkit shouted. “Look at how great it turned out! We should name them!” 

“What about Snowfur?” Hollykit insisted. “Their fur is literally made of snow!” 

“That’s lame!” Lionkit remarked. “Who would name a cat Snowfur?” 

“Oh yeah?” Hollykit challenged. “How about you come up with something better? Can you?” 

Lionblaze paused, as if pondering over ideas. But, after moments passed, he still couldn’t respond. 

“Well?” 

“No, I can’t.” 

“That’s what I thought!” 

As Hollykit laughed and Lionkit tried to argue, Jaykit began to block them out, trying with all his might to see this new cat they created. Snowfur… it was such a fitting name, he had to admit. A cat whose fur was made of snow, of course they would be called that! But could he see it? 

Jaykit stepped back. Maybe he was too close. He strained his eyes, and yet all he saw was darkness. 

It was no use, he would never see Snowfur. 

“I can’t see it.” 

Both his siblings suddenly grew silent. The only sound that could be heard was the sudden pickup of the wind. 

“Maybe you’re not trying hard enough?” Hollykit insisted. “Concentrate hard, maybe—“ 

“No, it’s no use!” Jaykit snapped. “I can’t see it, don’t you get it? It doesn’t matter what we try, I’ll never be able to see it!” 

Jaykit burst into tears, tiny claws digging in the snow. It was unfair, why could they see it yet he couldn’t? He wanted to oh so badly! What had he done to deserve this? 

“I’m sorry,” Jaykit hadn’t even realized his siblings came over until he felt Lionkit press his muzzle to his cheek. Jaykit sniffled and stood back up. 

“I don’t want to do this anymore. I want to go home.” 

For a moment, Hollykit and Lionkit were silent. Then, the crunching of snow told him that they agreed. “Come on, this way,” Hollykit gently called to him, and he knew to follow her voice. 

The wind tugged at Jaykit’s fur, and he soon felt that the weather was kicking up. Suddenly, a cold flake landed on Jaykit’s nose. Yet another landed on his ear. The flakes started piling up, and he knew that the snow had started again. 

“I’m freezing,” Hollykit’s voice quivered. “Lionkit, you know the way back, right?” 

The sound of Lionkit’s steps suddenly stopped. He didn’t respond. 

“Lionkit?” Hollykit repeated. “Do you know where we’re going?” 

Still, he stayed silent. 

“We’re lost, aren’t we?” Jaykit snapped. “This is horrible! The snow is starting to pick up, and now we don’t even know our way home! What if we die out here?” 

“Die?” Hollykit’s voice cracked, and he could tell she was close to tears. 

“No, we won’t die,” Lionkit insisted, padding back over to the two. “We just need to stay warm. Huddle together and we’ll get through this!” 

Jaykit didn’t want to make Hollykit freak out any more, but he could immediately tell that Lionkit’s plan wouldn’t work. Despite how closely they huddled, he still felt the cold wind cutting through his fur, threatening to freeze his skin. 

They weren’t going to make it out of this alive. 

“I want Squirrelflight,” Hollykit whined, nuzzling close to Jaykit. 

_ We’re not going to be seeing her anytime soon.  _

And that was when he saw it. The snow-white cat. 

“Guys,” his voice was quiet at first, but soon he was shouting. “Guys, I see it! It’s the snow cat! It’s Snowfur!” 

“That’s great Jaykit, but what does it matter right now?” Lionkit snapped. He tried to sound angry, but Jaykit could tell by the quiver in his voice just how afraid he really was. 

“No, look!” 

It was then that Jaykit noticed the cat moving. They padded closer to the three, beckoning them to follow with their tail. 

_ This way!  _ Jaykit heard her voice call inside his head. 

“Guys, she’s trying to get us to follow her!” he insisted, jumping away from the huddle. “Come on!” 

“Jaykit, you stupid mouse-brain!” Lionkit called, and suddenly he could hear crunching behind him as Lion followed. 

“Wait up!” Soon, Hollykit joined, too. 

As the kits approached, Snowfur suddenly began to continue her trek. She was fast, but slow enough for Jaykit to keep his eyes on her. Where was she guiding them? 

The snow storm grew thicker as the kits raced on, but Jaykit paid no mind to it. Something told him that this cat was sure to help these three out of this mess. He hoped so, at least. 

Then, Snowfur suddenly stopped near some brambles. Confusion hit Jaykit hard. Was this random bunch of brambles where she would take them? But why? 

As they reached her, she suddenly disappeared into the wind. Jaykit ran up to where she was, pawing at the ground. 

“Snowfur?” He called, searching his best. But there was no sign of her. 

“Jaykit, what in StarClan’s name was that about?” Lionkit’s voice was laced with irritation. “You lead us on some crazy chase for what? The snow cat we made? They weren’t even a real cat, Jaykit, have you lost your—“ 

“Lionkit!” 

The three stopped in their tracks at the voice. 

“That sounded like Squirrelflight,” Hollykit noted. “We must all be losing our minds!” 

“Hollykit!” 

“And that sounded like Brambleclaw,” Jaykit added, wondering if she was right. But then why would Snowfur take them here? Maybe he had been seeing things that weren’t there. 

“Jaykit!” 

That sounded too real for it to be in his head. Jaykit approached where he remembered the brambles being. They felt familiar, like the guards of their camp. 

“Where have they gone?” Jaykit heard Squirrelflight’s voice cry in worry and confusion. “I’ve lost my kits!” 

“We will find them,” he heard Brambleclaw’s voice add on. “We just have to keep looking, and fast. I’ll have Firestar send a search party—“ 

“Squirrelflight!” Jaykit felt Hollykit’s fur press against him as she shot past him. Lionkit soon followed, and Jaykit knew to follow them. 

“Hollykit!” Squirrelflight hollered, relief lacing her voice. “Oh, Lionkit, Jaykit! There you are! Where did you wander off to?” 

“We went exploring!” Hollykit explained. “It was Lionkit’s idea.” 

“Lionkit, what in the name of StarClan were you thinking?” Brambleclaw snapped. 

“Hey, way to throw me to the badgers, Hollykit!” Lionkit snapped. 

“I’m so glad to have you home,” Squirrelflight cried, nuzzling the three. “Don’t you  _ ever  _ do that again! You scared the fur off of me!” 

As Squirrelflight continued to scold them, Jaykit suddenly felt at ease, as if a protective force were watching over him. Slowly, he turned back to the brambles to see Snowfur again, this time with a kit at her side. The two watched on with bright blue eyes that shined against their mostly snow-white fur. A smile formed on Snowfur’s muzzle as she watched him from afar, nodding. 

“Thank you,” Jaykit whispered. 

Then, like that, the two vanished. 

**Author's Note:**

> ya!!! thought this would be an interesting idea, especially bc yknow Mosskit died in the snow and she was the result of a cross-clan relationship so Snowfur being involved in that the saving these kits,, ya!


End file.
